Super Mario Boxing
by MariYoshBowsFan
Summary: Welcome to my story! This is my first so if it sucks, that's my excuse! Happy reading!
1. The Beginning Of the End!

I do not own any of these characters. _Have fun reading!_

Episode 1: _A New Beginning_

(Toad and Koopa at the Announcer's Table)

Toad: _What do you think will be in store for this week?_

Koopa:_ Beats me._

Toad: _Well, who doesn't?_

Koopa: _Shut up, jerk. Look who's talking!_

Toad: _Hold on a second, somebody's coming out!_

Enter Goomba

Goomba: _Welcome to MBE, Mario Boxing Entertainment! We are currently in Peach's Castle, where things are always brewing! I am the host of this show and I make the rules __and__ the matches. Let's get this party started! Am I right?_

Koopa: _No._

Goomba: _Well, who asked you?_

Koopa: _You did._

Goomba: _We will settle this later. Anyway, ring the bell!_

Koopa: _Neither of the competitors are in the ring._

Goomba: _Will you stop correcting me! You get paid to call the match, not be my personal dictionary! Just shut up, please? God! Everyone's a critic..._

What will happen next? Will the match ever start? Who is in it? Why is everyone in such a bad mood today? Find out next!


	2. What Will Happen? I don't Know, but I do

Episode 2: Is This the End? No? Then What is it?

Commercial Break

Koopa: _So many unanswered questions!_

Toad: _Can I speak now?_

Koopa: _No!_

Toad: _Why not? I have done everything you told me to._

Koopa: _Well, I just don't like you._

Toad: (Sarcastic) _Tell me how you really feel..._

Koopa ignores Toad

Koopa: _Back to what I was saying: So many unanswered questions..._

Toad: _Like what?_

Koopa: _I was getting to that!_

Toad: _Sorry..._

Koopa: _Sigh. Anyway, there are so many unanswered questions..._

Toad: _Rhetorical questions?_

Koopa: _Will you shut up?_

Toad: _Sorry._

Koopa: (Mutters to himself) _I don't get paid enough for this._

Toad: _This is boring. Just get on with the match already!_

Koopa: _I still have the introduction to do._

Toad: _It's stupid._

Koopa: _Whatever. Oh, I have a question to ask you._

Toad: _Ooh, how many?_

Koopa: _One! Will you ever shut up and let me do my job for Pete's sake?_

Toad: _Who's Pete?_

Koopa: _That's it! I've had enough. You have been so annoying lately I just can't take it anymore! You have gotten on, ripped, and destroyed every last nerve that I have! I didn't get my 1-Up Mushroom today so I have no idea what happened tomorrow, don't remind me! When I don't get my 1-Up Mushroom, I get tired, irritable, cranky, and argumentative! I've had enough of your crap!_(Language)_ Just shut up or leave!_

Toad: _…I don't know what to say… _

Koopa: _You shouldn't._

Toad: _Is there even a match right now?_

Koopa: _Yes. It is a MBE championship match between..._

Goomba Enters

Goomba: _You didn't forget about me now did you?_

Toad: _I did._

Koopa: _Shut up._

Goomba: _Let's give Shy Guy the Ring Announcer the honors._

Shy Guy: _This, uh, bout is scheduled for one, uh, fall and is for, the MBE Championship! Introducing first, the uh, challenger, standing at a, uh, whopping 9'3'', weighing 2,600 pounds, Bowser!_

Toad: _Boo!_

Koopa: _Shut up._

Shy Guy: _And his opponent, standing at a not as impressive 5'5'', weighing in at 279 pounds, the uh…_

Toad: _Just get along with it! We don't have all day! We probably will run out of Word Count before the match even starts! Just shut up and get this over with so we can get to the main event! Geez, is everyone stupid here?_

Koopa: _…_

Goomba: _…_

Shy Guy: _Well, all right then. Where were we? I don't remember…_

Toad: _Oh my god! Holy crap! _(Language again) _We were at the champion's introduction!_

Shy Guy: _Ah, yes. Thank you, uh…_

Toad: _Toad!_

Koopa: _Why can't I say something?_

Everyone ignores Koopa

Shy Guy: _The champion, Yoshi!_

Who will win?

Will it start?

Why haven't we shut up yet?

Sorry for all the banter_…_(Useless talking)


	3. A Match? Really? No Kidding? Maybe? No?

I realize I had a typo last chapter. Sorry!

Koopa: _We are back to MBE, in a championship match between Bowser and the champion, Yoshi._

Toad: _This match has gone through out all three chapters so far. Will it actually start? Find out…right now!_

Shy Guy: _Ring the bell!_

Koopa: _Wait!_

Toad: _The referee is Chain Chomp for this bout. Let's take it to Chain Chomp…_

Chain Chomp: _Thank you Toad, sort of. Let's keep this a clean fight. Now, touch gloves. Go to your corners._

Shy Guy: _Now ring the bell?_

Koopa: _Yeah, sure, whatever._

Toad: _Someone's in a bad mood this chapter..._

Koopa: _Just shut up. I already told you why. I'm going to be like this for the whole story, geez._

Toad: _Well!_

Koopa: _Ugh, whatever._

Toad: _You are so mean, and you smell weird._

Koopa: _That's just creepy._

Goomba: _Just call the match!_

Toad: _Sorry._

Koopa: _I'm not._

Toad: _Whatever._

Koopa: _No! You can't say that! Only I can!_

Toad: _I'm going back to the match, if you want to be a stick in the mud, then go ahead. I'm taking the high road._

Koopa: _I hope you fall off._

Toad: _…All right then. So this match is underway. It is scheduled to be infinitely timed…_

Koopa: _That's not a word._

Toad: _What isn't?_

Koopa: _Infinitely._

Goomba: _I think it is._

Shy Guy: _I'm not, um, sure actually._

Chain Chomp: _Someone look it up._

Yoshi: _I kind want to know too…_

Goomba: _You have a match!_

Yoshi: _Sorry._

Toad: _Just as Yoshi was interrupting our conversation, Bowser took advantage and delivered the first blow._

Yoshi: _Ouch._

Koopa: _I'm not impressed._

Everyone ignores Koopa again

Toad: _Yoshi counters with a right hook to the head. Bowser is spinning dizzily._

Koopa: _That's not a word, either._

Toad: _Do you mind?_

Koopa: _Yes._

Goomba: _Dizzily is a word._

Chain Chomp: _I agree._

Shy Guy: _Do I? I don't know. Tell me. Do I, um, agree or not?_

Koopa: _Whatever. Bowser is furious. He didn't think Yoshi had it in him._

Toad: _I didn't, either. I had an interview with him earlier, he said he doesn't like fighting, but he has a contract forever._

Koopa: _That doesn't make any sense._

Toad: _Seriously? Just stop. Stop correcting me on everything I say, think, do, or comprehend._

Koopa: _That's a word._

Toad: _I know it is._

Koopa: _Bowser and Yoshi are trading lefts and rights like there's no tomorrow._

Toad: _There is a tomorrow, just look on my calender._

Koopa: _It's an expression._

Toad: _Oh…_

Long Silence

Koopa: _Hold that thought, Yoshi's on the mat. I think we might have a new champion._

Toad: _I wasn't even talking…_

Koopa: _Shut up._

Chain Chomp: _One…Two…Three…_

Toad: _Hurry it up! We don't have all day!_

Koopa: _Shu…_

Toad: _Don't say it. I know, "shut up". We all know what you are going to say._

Koopa: _…_

Chain Chomp: _Four…Five…_

Toad: _Yoshi got up with ease. He looks stomping mad. I wouldn't want to be Bowser._

Koopa: _I could beat Yoshi._

Toad: _All right, let's put your money where your mouth…or nose…thing…is._

Koopa: _It's a bet!_

Toad: _5 coins?_

Koopa: _Easy money!_

Toad: _Let's get back to the match._

Koopa: _Agreed. Yoshi and Bowser are looking worn out. Yoshi just delivered 3 punches to the gut, back to back…to back…_

Toad: _Bowser blocks one, then counters with a right hook, dazing Yoshi._

Koopa: _I think Yoshi might lose this one._

Toad: _I don't think either competitor has much left to give. Each have taken heavy damage._

Koopa: _I don't really care, but I get paid to call matches. Sigh, wait! Bowser's down from a short left then a hard right hook. I think he's out cold!_

Chain Chomp: _One…Two…Three…Four…_

Koopa: _It's about time you said something Referee!_

Toad: _Don't be rude._

Chain Chomp: _Five…Six…Seven…_

Koopa: _He's done for!_

Chain Chomp: _Eight…Nine…_

Toad: _The intensity is killing me!_

Koopa: _I hope it does soon._

Toad: _Hey!_

Chain Chomp: _Ten! Ring the bell!_

Shy Guy: _The winner of this, um, bout by knockout, he is still the, um, MBE __Champion, uh, Yoshi!_

Koopa: _Thank you for joining us! We will be back next week for another show…_

Toad: _Remember, never try this at home!_

Koopa: _That's my line!_

Toad: _Really?_

Koopa: _Yes, according to my script, that's my line._

Toad: _On mine, it's my line._

Koopa: _Is this some kind of prank?_

Goomba: _Yes._

Toad: _Really?_

Goomba: _No._

Koopa: _All right, next weeks main event will be between…_

I'm sorry of all the useless talking.

Next chapter will have more matches and less talking.


	4. I Win? No? Then Who Does?

Chapter 4: I Win? No? Then Who Does?

Toad: _Welcome to MBE, live from, uh, where are we?_

Koopa: _I don't care._

Toad: _At least you were honest about it._

Koopa: _Whatever._

Toad: _Let's kick things off with a match. Remember that bet that Koopa and I made last week? Here's a replay:_

Chain Chomp: _Four…Five…_

Toad: _Yoshi got up with ease. He looks stomping mad. I wouldn't want to be Bowser._

Koopa: _I could beat Yoshi._

Toad: _All right, let's put your money where your mouth…or nose…thing…is._

Koopa: _It's a bet!_

Toad: _5 coins?_

Koopa: _Easy money!_

Toad: _Ready for your match?_

Koopa: _I've got to go._

(Koopa Leaves)

Toad: _I wonder where he's going. Oh, he's on the big screen. He's in the locker room. Am I getting another broadcast partner for the time being? No? There's __Yoshi! Oh no! I know what he's thinking. He said, "I could beat Yoshi", not, "I could beat Yoshi in a match". Koopa is punching and attacking Yoshi, who has no idea why! Koopa just lifted Yoshi, oh my god! Yoshi has been put right through the snack table! Aw, now I can't have my snacks. Koopa, stop! Why? Oh, who could it be? It's Mario! Why is he here? He's beating up Koopa for Yoshi, who is still knocked out! Oh geez, headfirst right on the concrete goes Koopa! Now what? Bowser? Great, more chaos… Slammed right on the concrete! This is insane! Somebody stop this madness! Wait, why haven't I stop talking? I've used up just about the whole entire page! Wait, somebody is coming to the announcer's table. It's Bowser!_

Bowser: _Not one word! I have sought revenge for months now. I don't like any of them. They get on my nerves._

Toad: _Thank you!_

Bowser: _Do you box? Answer the question! Now! Or else!_

Toad: _Uh…yeah…_

Bowser: _Then fight me!_

Toad: _What?_

Bowser: _You heard me!_

Toad: _Then who will do the announcing?_

Bowser: _I don't care._

Goomba: _I will. Get in the ring you two._

Toad: _I'm going to die!_

Shy Guy: _This…uh…unexpected match is…forget this. I've got better things to do then this. I quit!_

Goomba: _Great…Bowser and Toad are going one on one in this match because Bowser said so. He is so not the boss of me! I make the matches! Whatever…Anyway…Blah blah blah…nobody cares…skip that…and that too…all right, Toad and Bowser are squaring off in a very embarrassing match up. Toad tries to have the first blow, which was a waste of time. Bowser than uses a short left into Toad's growth-thing. Toad's down…wow…that's sad…_

Chain Chomp: _One…Two…Three…sigh…Ten. Ring the bell…I don't get paid enough for this nonsense._

Toad: _I win…no? Then who does?_

Goomba: _The winner, Bowser…_

Toad: _Aw._

Bowser: _That's what you get for back sassing me!_

Toad: _I didn't do anything…_

Bowser: _Shut up!_

Goomba: _Let's get an update on the chaos backstage…Everyone is still there…Now what?…Let's have another match…_

Luigi vs Wario

Goomba: _This match is so pointless and stupid, our creator probably ran out of ideas and had to make some crap up. Wario starts this with a hard left, staggering Luigi fast. This match is as fun and entertaining as watching paint dry…Well I tried that once, it was kind of entertaining…Boo! This match sucks! Luigi is furious, he is exploding on Wario, literally! No, I'm just kidding. Ha ha, I make myself laugh…that's depressing…Sigh, I'm bored. Maybe my favorite restaurant delivers to here…Oh geez, speaking of fantasies, Luigi's on the mat! Didn't see that coming!_

Chain Chomp: _Sigh…one…two…three…four…this is boring. Is anyone else bored?_

Goomba: _Chain Chomp! Match! Even if it is boring!_

Chain Chomp: _Sorry. Four…five…six…seven…he's up…and down again. Ugh! Really? Why did you bother getting up, then? Whatever. One…two…sigh…three…four…five…sigh…six…seven…eight…sigh…nine…ten. Yay…the match is over! Ding, dong, the witch is dead!_

Goomba: _That's __The__Wizard__of__Oz__._

Chain Chomp: _Oh…_

Goomba: _Why is everyone here an idiot…See you guys next week for another exciting episode of, MBE! Good night!_

R.A.R.A.S.

Rate and Review and Stuff


	5. Is it? It is! It's

Chapter 5: _Is it__…__ It is! It's…_

Goomba: _Welcome to Mario Boxing Entertainment! We are here in Peach's Castle, where we always will be! Our budget is so small that we can't afford to make any flashbacks… Sorry! I'm not sure where Toad, Koopa, Bowser, Mario, and Yoshi are at the moment. I'm worried…_

**Enter Toad**

Toad: _I'm back!_

Goomba: _Aw. Wait a minute…remember in _**_Chapter 1_**_ where I said that I would deal with Koopa later, then never did? If you don't, that sucks for you… If you __do__, than congratulations. I will do just that…later tonight!_

Toad: _Hello? Don't I have a match?_

Goomba: _I don't know, sure…You're opponent is, uh, Diddy Kong._

Toad: _The monkey? Eww!_

Goomba: _Get in the ring!_

**Enter Diddy Kong**

Goomba: _This match is under way! Diddy Kong has the privilege to use his tail as a fist also. Toad can use his head, which will be very weird. Toad starts with lefts and rights into Diddy's mouth. I'm surprised he's not down. Diddy is now using all three gloves into Toad's stomach. He's down…_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten!_

Goomba: _At least it was short. Will Toad join me on commentary? Find out…next!_

**Commercial Break**

Goomba: _We are back and I have some exciting news…one of the recently injured Boxers is back! I have not been informed which one, but when I know, so will you! For now, please try to enjoy the following match…Boo vs Blooper!_

Chain Chomp: _Make sure this is a clean fight. Blooper, you can use all of your tentacles as fists, but they must be gloved first. Boo, you may not float away or turn invisible. You may get fifteen seconds to float up, though. Everyone satisfied?Well too bad. Goomba's orders. Float to your corners…ring the bell!_

Goomba: _Toad has sustained injury and may have a concussion, but I don't care…he's here on broadcasting anyway._

Toad: _Hello…ow. Nice to be here…have any pain killers?_

Goomba: _No, I don't…why would I? Don't answer that…_

Toad: _Let's get back to the…_

Goomba: _…Toad might be unconscious or in a coma. The show must go on! He's just a distraction, anyway. Boo starts by throwing a short left because his arms are stubs! Ha ha, I am hilarious…anyway. Blooper has not decided to use his many tentacles, he is playing the defense game. Blooper has yet to throw even one punch at Boo. Is he stupid, too? Well, everyone is… What do I run here, a zoo? Every match is scheduled to go on until someone is disqualified, can't get up in ten __seconds, or specified reasons stated earlier. Blooper's on the mat._

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…_

Goomba: _That was fast…Someone's coming! Who is it? Is it…it is! It is…_

Shy Guy: _I'll introduce myself, thank you very little._

Goomba: _You're back!_

Shy Guy: _Yeah…Forget about talking to me. I'm here to observe._

Goomba: _All right, Boo looks exhausted, oh I see what Blooper is planning. Here it is! Blooper's winding up all the tentacles. Bam! Blooper is drilling all of those tentacles right in the middle of Boo! He's definitely out cold, now!_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…fourteen…fifteen! The winner is Blooper! Congratulations!_

Goomba: _More news! I know who is coming back. He's backstage right now. I am going to have an interview with him._

**Exit Goomba**

**Backstage_…_**

?: _All right, you will do as I say. Do you hear me?_

Goomba: _Yes, sir._

?: _Good, you cannot reveal my identity or else you will be taken away to jail._

Goomba: _What? I can't go to jail! I have to tell the audience, though. They are __counting on me!_

?: _I don't care. I hate the audience and the readers. A bunch of no good…_

Goomba: _Hey! There are children here!_

?: _I don't care. They do not matter to me. Not get out of my face!_

Goomba: _Look, it's Princess Peach!_

?: _I'm not falling for that…_

Goomba: _Princess Daisy?_

?: _Fine, I'll look!_

**Exit Goomba**

?: _Well played…_

**The Ring**

**Enter Goomba**

Goomba: _The injuries this Boxer has sustained are excruciating, without further ado, I'll not so glad to introduce one of the competitors for this match…_

**Enter Koopa**

Shy Guy: _Koopa, great. This should be a BORING night!_

Koopa: _I heard that!_

Goomba: _His opponent…(wait…are you serious? No way!) I have just received word that another Boxer has returned…but he's not in this match, I am! Wait, I don't have arms. I can't box! Then he will for me!_

**Enter Bowser**

Bowser: _Rawr!_

To be continued_…_


	6. Is it? It is! It's, again?

Chapter 5 and ½: _Is it…it is! It is…_

Goomba: (Sarcastic) _Have fun Koopa!_

Koopa: (Sarcastic) _No kidding…_

Goomba: _This match is under way! Bowser is taking the place of me against one of our commentators, Koopa. Ouch, Bowser felt that one! Bowser doesn't look happy…He isn't going to hold back now! Neither is Koopa. They are trading punches like a flea market! Get it…trading, flea market? Sigh, I should really stop trying to be funny…what? Bowser's down? What's going on here!_

Chain Chomp: _One! Two! Three! Four! Five!_

Goomba: _Come on Bowser! Get up, now!_

Chain Chomp: _…seven! Eight! Nine…_

Goomba: _Lose this match and you also lose your Number 1 contender ship or Yoshi's MBE Championship next week!_

Chain Chomp: _…ten!_

Goomba: _You idiot!_

Koopa: _You really thought I was going to lose? I am a 6-time MBE champion! I am the longest reigning also! Who I lost to isn't important._

Goomba: _It was me!_

Koopa: _Why did you have to tell?_

Goomba: _Whatever. (_Phone rings) _Hello…what? Are you serious? Who…oh I __see…I will tell them right away. This is breaking news: both Mario and Yoshi are back from injury and competing tonight? Their opponents…each other! One more thing, it will be an "I Give Up" match! In this match, you must beat down your opponent so badly that they give up. Just to make it more interesting, the MBE Championship is on the line! This is a blockbuster main event taking place! Best friends squaring off later tonight! Until then, let's have some pointless matches just to fill up time and Word Count. Shall we? Our second match of the evening, Bowser Jr. vs Me…because I say so! Let's give Toad and Koopa the…sort of, honors._

Toad: _Thank you Goomba._

Koopa: _Whatever._

Toad: _You are so grouchy today. Come on, lighten up for once._

Koopa: _I get paid to call the match, not be positive._

Toad: _…_

Koopa: _Well, entering the ring, standing at a very puny 3'5'', weighing 205 pounds, Bowser Jr!_

Toad: _Boo!_

Koopa: _All right then. This match is unfortunately under way. Well, the sooner it starts, the sooner it ends, right?_

Toad: _I don't get it._

Koopa: _Sigh, idiot. Anyway, Goomba doesn't have arms so he will obviously lose._

Toad: _I beg to differ._

Koopa: _You want to bet?_

Toad: _No…yes…_

Koopa: _It's a bet! I think Bowser Jr. will win. You think Goomba will win._ _Well you're an idiot._

Toad: _That may be so…_

Koopa: (Ignores Toad) _Anyway, Bowser Jr. and Goomba look like they aren't even trying. Not one punch has been thrown. Wait, I have a text message…_(Looks away)

Toad: _Koopa, look!_

Koopa: _Not now…_

Toad: _Bowser's coming, ah! Run for your lives!_

**Enter Bowser**

Bowser: _Come on son, you can beat him! He doesn't have arms for crying out loud!_

Toad: _…Bowser…can you not talk during the match…it's distracting…_

Bowser: _Don't talk to the Koopa King like that! I should teach you a lesson!_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…four…_

Bowser: _Take that…and that!_

Chain Chomp: _Five…six…seven…_

Toad: _This is pointless! Stop beating me up!_

Chain Chomp: _Eight…nine…_

Koopa: _Ok, what did I miss?_

Chain Chomp: _Ten!_

Koopa: _Oh my god!_

Toad: _What just happened?_

Bowser: _Son!_

Toad: _Well, who won? I wasn't looking…_

Koopa: _Don't ask me…seriously, don't._

Bowser: _How did this happen?_

Toad: _Beats me…_

Koopa: _Chain Chomp, who won?_

Chain Chomp: _…I don't know…_

Everyone but Chain Chomp: _What?_

Chain Chomp: _I was counting how many signs there were in the crowd._

Koopa: _Chain Chomp! Pay attention next time!_

Chain Chomp: _Sorry…_

Bowser: _Well, now what?_

Toad: _Let's all…sing._

Koopa: _Shut up Toad._

Bowser: _Don't talk to Toad that way! I should teach you a lesson, too. All of you deserve, "lessons"!_

Goomba: _Everyone get out!_

**Exit Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

Koopa: _I guess this match wasn't as pointless after all…Wait, who won the bet…forget it…_

Goomba: _This has been the weirdest MBE ever!_

Koopa: _You can't forget that the Goomba vs Bowser Jr. match was obviously the worst, stupidest, and easily the highest time and Word Count wasting match ever!_

Toad: _…I don't think that made sense…_

Koopa: _Whatever._

Goomba: _Moving on, the main event! Wait, what was it? Shy Guy rubbed off on me…_

Koopa: _Sigh…Mario vs Yoshi._

Toad: _Oh, oh! Mario vs Yoshi!_

Koopa: _I just said that!_

Toad: _Oh…_

Goomba: _Right, thank you!_

Koopa: _Whatever._

Goomba: _…You know, "whatever" doesn't give me a lot to respond to._

Koopa: _I don't care._

Goomba: _…All right then… This match is scheduled for this chapter! Introducing the challenger, from Brooklyn, New York, standing at 5'1'', weighing 210 pounds, Super Mario!_

Mario: _It's, a, me, Mario!_

Koopa: _We get it._

Mario: _…_

Goomba: _And his opponent, from Yoshi's Island, standing at a slouched 5'5'', weighing 279 pounds, the MBE champion, Yoshi!_

Yoshi: _Yoshi Yoshi!_

Koopa: _Shut up Yoshi!_

Yoshi: _…_

Toad: _We have reci…_

Koopa: _I!_

Toad: _Koopa has received word that a new Pay-Per-View, __Going__Crazy__ is next week! There is one more MBE before this event! Be there…_

Koopa: _Or else!_

Chain Chomp: _Let's have a fair fight. The only way to win is by beating your opponent down so they give up. You can make them give up with or without a __submission hold. Any questions?_

Yoshi: _I have something to say…_

Chain Chomp: _What is it?_

Yoshi: _I don't want to do this._

Chain Chomp: _You have to. You signed the match contract._

Yoshi: _What contract?_

Chain Chomp: _You didn't sign it?_

Yoshi: _No._

Chain Chomp: _Well, there is a signature on the contract. Who signed it then?_

Yoshi: _Mario, did you sign it as me?_

Mario: _No, I'm just as puzzled as you two._

Yoshi: _Now what?_

Goomba: _What is going on?_

Chain Chomp: _Someone forged Yoshi's signature on the match contract._

Goomba: _What?_

**Enter Bowser**

Bowser: _Bwahaha! I told you I would get revenge!_

Goomba: _Let's have the match anyway._

Yoshi: _No!_

Chain Chomp: _Sorry Yoshi. Goomba's orders. Anyway, touch gloves._

Mario: _Good luck._

Yoshi: _Still best friends?_

Mario: _No matter what!_

Chain Chomp: _Go to your corners._

Goomba: _Ring the bell!_

Toad:_ This match has started._

Koopa: _Mario and Yoshi shake gloves, showing a large amount of respect…how cheesy._

Toad: _Don't be rude._

Koopa: _Mario starts with a short left._

_Toad: Yoshi looks unaffected._

Koopa: _Mario tries a left uppercut, lifting Yoshi off the ground._

Toad: _Is he down already?_

Koopa: _Not for even one second._

Toad: _Impressive._

Koopa: _Not really._

Toad: _Why hasn't Yoshi thrown a punch yet?_

Koopa: _Yoshi is playing the defense game._

Toad: _Or he doesn't want to hurt his best friend, how nice._

Koopa: _Kill me now…don't answer that._

Toad: _Mario is throwing lefts and rights into Yoshi's gut, briefly paralyzing him._

Koopa: _If only I could do the same to you._

Toad: _Stop being a jerk. I have to work with you every week, and you are always a grouch. You always complain about everything, never stop being mean to me, and never show one inch of happiness in your entire body. You are so annoying, I just can't take it anymore. Oh, and stop saying,"Shut up Toad" and "Whatever". It is so annoying! Why can't I work with someone I can relate to?_

Koopa: _Then this story would suck._

Toad: _I don't care. Ugh, you say that too! Why have you cursed me with your grouchiness? Why?_

Koopa: _You don't have to shout. I'm right here…_

Toad: (Ignores Koopa) _Mario looks exhausted._

Koopa: _Yoshi looks worse._

Toad: _Is he bleeding?_

Koopa: _No, that's inappropriate._

Toad:_ Mario delivers a few blows to the gut again._

Koopa: _Yoshi is going to give up any minute now._

Toad: _I wouldn't talk so soon, he looks mad!_

Koopa: _Wow, one signature left hook to the head from Yoshi and Mario's on the mat!_

Toad: _There's a little bit of blood coming from his mouth! Oh my god!_

Koopa: _Calm down._

Toad: _Mario's up, and he looks impressed._

Koopa: _Mario delivers a very weak right jab, blackening Yoshi's left eye._

Toad: _That's just gross._

Koopa: _Wait, Mario is putting a submission hold on Yoshi._

Toad: _I wasn't even talking…_

Koopa: _He's going to give up. Nobody can endure that kind of pain for long!_

Toad: _I can't watch!_

Koopa: _Ugh. What? Yoshi fought out of it! How?_

Toad: _Are you lying to me?_

Koopa: _No…but I should have._

Toad: _Jerk._

Koopa: _Sigh…idiot._

Toad: _That's another thing!_

Koopa: _I'm going back to the match!_

Toad: Anyway, Mario and Yoshi are trading blows to the gut so fast I can't comprehend it.

Koopa: _You can't compre…_

Toad: _Not one word!_

Koopa: _…_

Toad: _Either competitor will give up really soon._

Koopa: _Wait, both fighters are down!_

Toad: _As soon as Mario hit his left uppercut, Yoshi hit his signature left hook!_

Koopa: _This is insane!_

Chain Chomp: _Mario, do you give up?_

Mario: _Yes…_

Chain Chomp: _Yoshi, do you give up?_

Toad: _Mario has given up?_

Koopa: _Yes._

Toad: _Will Yoshi?_

Yoshi: _Yes…_

Chain Chomp: _Ring the bell?_

Toad: _Who wins?_

Koopa: _See you next week! Remember: __Going__Crazy__ is in 9 days!_

Toad: _Good night everyone and stay tuned!_

Please R.A.R.A.S.

Rate And Review And Stuff

Visit My Profile!

Thank You for Reading!


	7. Why? I Don't Know

Chapter 6 or 7: _Why? I Don't Know_

**Author's Note: The asterisks (*) are not typos. There will be a little note at the end of the story about the line or word before it.(* is a different note than **, etc,)**

Toad: _Welcome to tonight's show! There is only one more MBE before __Going__Crazy__! This is sure to be an exciting night!_

Koopa: _There are many questions to be answered…_

Toad: _Like what?_

Koopa: _I was getting to that. There are questions like, "Who is MBE Champion" "How long is this story going to be", and "How many chapters will this story have"._

Toad: _With Mario and Yoshi both giving up last week, who is MBE Heavyweight Champion?_

Koopa: _I don't care._

Toad: _…_

**Enter Goomba**

Toad: _We will have an answer!_

Goomba: _Correct. Instead of being given the championship, you will have to earn it in a Tournament of Epic Proportions!_

Toad: _Ooh, big words!_

Goomba: _This Tournament is a, "Beat the Clock Challenge"! In this tournament, you must beat your opponent in the fastest or second fastest time. Those two will face off at __Going__Crazy__ for the MBE Championship! For the time being, here is a Mushroom Kingdom Championship match between Luigi and…_

**Enter Bowser**

Bowser: _I am putting my son, Bowser Jr. in that match!_

Goomba: _You can't do that!_

Bowser: _Luigi, Bowser Jr., even you signed the contract! I also signed it! It will happen, guaranteed!_

Goomba: _Looks like it's going to happen…_

Toad: _This is monstrous news, already! Don't change the channel! We will be right back!_

**Commercial Break**

Toad: _MBE is back! This is the most watched show on Friday Nights!*_

Chain Chomp: _This bout is scheduled for this chapter and it is for, the Mushroom Kingdom Championship! Entering the ring, the challenger, from Bowser's Castle, standing at 3'5'', weighing 205 pounds, Bowser Jr!_

Toad: _Boo! You stick! I don't like your dad, either!_

Koopa: _OK, that last one was mean, even for me._

Toad: _Overdid it?_

Koopa: _Yeah…_

Chain Chomp: _And his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, standing at 5'1'', weighing 150 pounds, the Mushroom Kingdom Champion, Luigi!_

Toad: _Yay! I hope Luigi wins…_

Koopa: _Sigh. I noticed…_

Toad: _This delightful match is underway…wait, what's happening?_

Koopa: _Obviously Bowser Jr. is cheating. He is getting a chair._

Toad: _You didn't need to yell at me._

Koopa: _I wasn…whatever._

Toad: (Mutters) _Someday…_

Koopa: _What?_

Toad: _…What?_

Koopa: _Oh._

Toad: _All righty then._

Koopa: _Ouch! Bowser Jr. hit Luigi, costing him the match._

Toad: _Luigi keeps the championship, though!_

Koopa: _Or not…_

Toad: _Why do you say that?_

Koopa: _Bowser Jr. just took the championship…_

Toad: _That's terrible!_

Koopa: _Not really…_

**Exit Bowser Jr.**

**Locker Rooms (Backstage)**

Bowser: _You did well. I'm proud of you._

Bowser Jr.: _Thank you, Dad. Good luck on the tournament-thing._

Bowser: _Thank you, but I don't need luck. I am bigger and stronger than anyone else here!_

Bowser Jr.: _Who are you facing?_

Bowser: _…I'm not sure._

Bowser Jr.: _…Now what?_

Bowser: _Uh…see you later?_

Bowser: _All right._

**Back to the Ring**

Toad: _Is it time for the MBE Tournament?_

Koopa: _I hope not._

Toad: _Why not? Are you sad you're not in it?_

Koopa: _No, because it's stupid…_

Toad: _Oh…_

**Enter Goomba**

Goomba: _Now it's time for the main event!_

Toad: _Yay!_

Koopa: _Shut up._

Toad: _…_

Goomba: _The competitors are unknown to everyone, including themselves!_

Toad: _I don't get it._

Goomba: _Sigh._

Koopa: _Now you almost, almost ** know what it's like to work with an idiot._

Goomba: _How about almost one hundred idiots?_

Koopa: _Gr._

Goomba: _…Anyway. The only person who knows who is in the matches in me!_

Toad: _I know!_

Goomba: _All right, who?_

Toad: _…I don't understand the question._

Koopa: _Oh my god, you're so stupid._

Toad: _Why are you so mean to me?_

Goomba: _…Well, here is the first competitor!_

Toad: _Eww, Goomba spit on me!_

Koopa: _Get over it._

Chain Chomp: _This match is scheduled for this chapter and it the semifinals of The Tournament of Epic Proportions! The first competitor, from Yoshi's Island, __standing at 5'5'', weighing 279 pounds, Yoshi!_

Yoshi: _I'm ready!_

Koopa: _Ready to lose!_

Yoshi: _Aw, you made me feel bad…_

Koopa: _Well, duh! All you are is a slouched, green, fat, ugly, big nosed, lazy, servant!_

Toad: _…I can't even respond to that…_

Koopa: _Don't try._

Yoshi: _You are so mean! You hurt everyone's feelings! You are an inconsiderate, grouchy, annoying, irritating, loud-mouthed…_

Koopa: _Loud-mouthed?_

Goomba: _Hey! Hey! No verbal fighting! We do that with fists in the ring!_

Toad: _Eww! Goomba spit on me again! He needs to learn to say it, not spray it._

Goomba: _I heard that!_

Chain Chomp: _And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, standing at 5'1'' with the hat, weighing 210 pounds, Super Mario!_

Mario: _It's a me, Mario!_

Koopa: _Stop saying that! You don't have to say that when you walk into a room, especially when nobody else is in there because that is weird._

Mario: _…_

Toad: _Why are you so mean?_

Koopa: _Because I am._

Toad: _You are so weird!_

Koopa: _Mario and Yoshi start off the tournament, and I hope they end it._

Toad: _That's not possible._

Koopa: _That's the joke!_

Toad: _Oh._

Koopa: _It looks like Yoshi's, "battle wound" is still there._

Toad: _I don't get it._

Koopa: _Mario's mouth had bled, but it healed. Yoshi has a black eye, that didn't._

Toad: _I still don't get it._

Koopa: _Whatever._

Toad: _I guess Yoshi and Mario are still best friends from last week._

Koopa: _I wouldn't count on it. They took to the extreme last week. I don't think the friendship lasted. I had an interview with both of them. Yoshi said he still is friends with Mario, but he's here to compete. Mario said he wouldn't hold back, no matter what history he has with Yoshi. He wants that championship bad!_

Toad: _Unfortunately, you're right. Mario hasn't gotten a championship in almost two years!_

Koopa: _I hope he never has one!_

Toad: _That's not very nice._

Koopa: _I don't care._

Toad: _…Yoshi doesn't look 100%._

Koopa: _Well duh, he got creamed last week._

Toad: _They tied._

Koopa: _They shouldn't have._

Toad: _…_

Koopa: _Mario seems to not target the blackened left eye._

Toad: _That's just common courtesy._

Koopa: _That's cheesy._

Toad: _Mario just right hooked Yoshi in the ribs. I think he might have broken one._

Koopa: _That sounded stupid._

Toad: (Ignores Koopa) _Mario doesn't seem to be holding back._

Koopa: _Yoshi isn't either._

Toad: _Wow, two lefts and a right into Mario's head._

Koopa: _That dazed him!_

Toad: _Is he preparing for the signature left hook?_

Koopa: _No! Mario countered!_

Toad: _Mario's in position…_

Koopa: _This is getting interesting, maybe._

Toad: _Yoshi counters._

Koopa: _Yoshi's going for it again…_

Toad: _He hits it!_

Koopa: _Mario's still standing!_

Toad: _How could this be?_

Koopa: _What are you asking me for?_

Toad: _I don't know!_

Koopa: _Whatever._

Toad: _Is Mario even conscious?_

Koopa: _I'm not sure…he fell._

Chain Chomp: _He fainted…_

Goomba: _Somebody call an ambulance!_

Chain Chomp: _Ring the bell!_

Toad: _Does Yoshi win by default?_

Chain Chomp: Yoshi_'s time was ten minutes and sixteen milliseconds…_

Goomba: _Shut up Chain Chomp!_

Chain Chomp: _Sorry…_

Koopa: _I'm surprised you know that word, Toad._

Toad: _Meanie._

Goomba: _Stay calm! Mario fainted, that's all. He didn't die…right?_

Toad: _I…_

Koopa: _…Shut up._

Goomba: _I realize one of our competitors needs medical attention, but a match was going on. Mario did technically lose…_

Toad: _I don't understand._

Koopa: (Sarcastic) _Really?_

Toad: _Meanie._

Goomba: _Yoshi wins by default and will proceed to __Going__Crazy__ for the vacant MBE Championship!_

Toad: _Vacant?_

Koopa: _Sigh, unowned._

Toad: _Ohh._

Goomba: _While this settles in, let's prepare for the next match!_

Toad: _Goomba stop spitting on me! You're like a sprinkler!_

Goomba: _I thought Koopa was the jerk!_

Koopa: _Heard it all before…_

Toad: _He is, but you keep spitting on me and it is annoying._

Koopa: _Welcome to My World._

Toad: _Eww, why would I want to go there?_

Koopa: _Heard that one t…wait a minute. I haven't heard that one before…_

Goomba: _Sorry, I will try not to spit on you as much!_

Koopa: _You spit on me now, but I don't care._

Goomba: _Good, you're going to have to live with it._

Koopa: (Mutters) _Why do I have to work with idiots?_

Toad: _What did you say?_

Koopa: _I didn't say anything._

Goomba: _I heard something._

Toad: _Yeah…_

Goomba: _What did you say?_

Koopa: _Nothing!_

Goomba: _Oh…I must be getting old._

Toad: _Does that mean I'm old?_

Koopa: _No, you're just an idiot._

Toad: _Oh…hey!_

Koopa: _Ugh._

Goomba: _Guys! I'm starting the match!_

Toad: _Oh sorry!_

Koopa: _Whatever._

**Exit Goomba**

Chain Chomp: _This match is scheduled for this chapter and is the semifinals round __of The Tournament of Epic Proportions! Introducing first, from Bowser's Castle, standing at a whopping 9'3'', weighing 2,600 pounds, the Koopa King, Bowser!_

Toad: _Boo!_

Bowser: _Hurry this match up! I have a life to get to you know!_

Koopa: _No you don't!_

Bowser: _Ok, I have to admit, that was pretty mean, coming from me…_

Koopa: (Ignores Bowser) _…Not like I care, but who do you think will win?_

Bowser: _Don't ignore me!_

**Everyone Ignores Bowser**

Bowser: _Ugh!_

Toad: _Who is the other competitor?_

Koopa: _…_

Chain Chomp: _I actually don't know who his opponent is…_

Koopa, Toad, and Bowser: _What?_

**Enter Goomba**

Goomba: _I thought not telling you who Bowser's opponent in this historical match would boost ratings and viewers for Mario Boxing Entertainment…_

Toad: _Did it work?_

Goomba: _Not really. (***)_

Toad: _That's too bad._

Goomba: _It's a shame…anyway. I will now whisper to the Chain Chomp referee who Bowser's opponent is…_

Bowser: _Well it's not the idiot Mario Brothers, it's not the dinosaur, who could it be? I don't know!_

Koopa: _Honestly, I don't know either…hold on a minute…_

**Exit Koopa**

Bowser: _Where is he going?_

Toad: _I'm not sure…_

Goomba: _Me neither._

Toad: _Weird…_

Bowser: _I have an idea…_

Toad: _What is it?_

Bowser: _…I forgot._

Goomba: _This is ridiculous!_

Toad: _How long will it take?_

Chain Chomp: _Doesn't MBE have a certain time slot for this channel?_

Goomba: _No we have our own separate channel._

Chain Chomp: _That must have cost a fortune!_

Goomba: _Well, I am a billionaire._

Chain Chomp: _There is no way I could buy a TV channel with the tiny salary I'm __making…_

Goomba: _Being a_ s_uccess is…wait a second, tiny?_

Chain Chomp: _Yeah, tiny._

Toad: _I heard that too._

Bowser: _Heard what? I wasn't listening…_

Toad: _Clearly…_

Bowser: _Jerk._

Toad: _Well!_

Goomba: (Ignores Everybody) _I think Koopa should be back any minute now…_

Bowser: _Oh! Remember that idea I had five minutes ago?_

Everybody but Bowser: (Confused) _Yeah…_

Bowser: _Why doesn't Goomba start the match without him?_

Toad: _Great idea!_

Goomba: _All right then!_

**Goomba Whispers to Chain Chomp**

Chain Chomp: _And Bowser's opponent, from, uh, the Mushroom Kingdom, standing at a small 3'5'', weighing 110 pounds…_

Toad: _Oh my god! It's me!_

Goomba: _You don't weigh that much!_

Chain Chomp: _Koopa!_

Toad: _What?_

**Enter Koopa**

Toad: _This is insane! What is happening?_

Goomba: _Don't worry, I will be your less annoying broadcast partner._

Toad: _Oh good!_

Goomba: _The semifinals of the Tournament of Epic Proportions in underway!_

Toad: _Bowser looks ready to go!_

Goomba: _But the commentator is championship hungry! These two have clashed wits before!_

Toad: _I don't get it…_

Goomba: _Forget it…_

Toad: _Bowser starts with a hard right to the head._

Goomba: _That may have broken Koopa's nose!_

Toad: _Ouch!_

Goomba: _That doesn't even begin to explain it!_

Toad: _Sorry._

Goomba: _Ugh._

Toad: _Bowser's strong and heavy, but Koopa is fast and light, even if he is annoying…_

Goomba: _Koopa is throwing combination after combination into Bowser's gut, he __looks like he will fall any second now!_

Toad: _How about now?_

Goomba: (Ignores Toad) _Bowser looks furious! I'm glad I'm not Koopa right now!_

Toad: _Me too, not that he's in the match and I'm not. I just wouldn't want to be Koopa in general. He is just so annoying and grouchy. He is naturally irritating. I don't like it._

Goomba: _…_

Toad: _Sigh._

Goomba: _This match stinks!_

Toad: _Yeah, it doe…_

Goomba: _Wait, Bowser looks like he will do it!_

Toad: _Do what?_

Goomba: _Forget it…_

Toad: _Wow! Bowser tries to do his signature move, but Koopa counters it!_

Goomba: _Bowser's eye is blackened._

Toad: _Koopa's lip is bleeding, eww!_

Goomba: _Why is everyone getting injured as of late?_

Toad: _What?_

Goomba: _Forget it…_

Toad: _Ok._

Goomba: _Out of nowhere! Bowser hits it! The licensed thirty second rush of punches to the ribs and then two uppercuts!_

Toad: _That will kill me!_

Goomba: _No comment._

**Toad Glares at Goomba; Both Looking Away from **

Goomba: _What?_

Toad: _That was mean._

Goomba: (Sarcastic) _Sure it was…_

Toad: _It was!_

Goomba: _Wait, shouldn't Chain Chomp be counting by now?_

Chain Chomp: _Nobody's on the mat yet._

Goomba and Toad: _What?_

Chain Chomp: _Nobody's on the…_

Goomba: _I heard you!_

Chain Chomp: _…_

Toad: _Turn around!_

Goomba: _Oh my god!_

Toad: _Holy crap!_

Goomba: _Could it be?_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten! The __winner is…_

Goomba: _What just happened?_

Toad: _No way!_

Chain Chomp: _Koopa!_

Goomba: _Apparently when we weren't looking, Koopa hit Bowser with his signature move, where Koopa rapidly punches Bowser in the head uncontrollable! Tonight was been a definite nail-biter!_

Toad: _Eww that's gross!_

Bowser: _Ow my head!_

**Enter Bowser Jr.**

Bowser Jr.: _Dad!_

Bowser: _This is all a conspiracy against me! I seek revenge…again!_

Goomba: _Well, this has been a roller coaster of a night!_

Toad: _We are going on a roller coaster? That sounds like fun!_

Goomba: _Shut up, Toad! It's just an expression!_

Toad: _Sorry…_

Goomba: _So Koopa will face Yoshi for the MBE Championship in 2 days at __Going__Crazy__! It's sure to be an exciting night! Join us again on Mario Boxing Entertainment! Good night folks!_

**Author's Note:**

***- I just said this. It's obviously not true.**

****- This was not a typo. I meant to write this.**

*****- Once again, this is not true.**

Please R.A.R.A.S.

Rate And Review And Stuff.

_Signing off for this chapter: MYBF!_


	8. Going Crazy!

Chapter 8: _Going__Crazy_

Goomba: _Welcome to MBE's, __Going__Crazy__! Only two days ago were the matches revealed. The good part about tonight is that both titles will be on the line, plus other matches used for Word Count and space. Without further ado, give it up for Koopa and Toad!_

Toad: _Thank You!_

Koopa: _Whatever._

Toad: _Somebody's irritable this chapter…_

Koopa: (Sarcastic) _What else it new?_

Toad: _Not much…_

Goomba: _Guys! A match is starting!_

Toad: _Sorry._

Chain Chomp: _This bout is scheduled for this chapter, introducing the first competitor, from Bowser's Castle, standing at 3'5'', weighing 205 pounds, Bowser Jr!_

Toad: _Boo!_

Koopa: _Nobody cares what you think._

Toad: _…_

Chain Chomp: _And his opponent, from DK's Jungle, standing at 3'5'', weighing 135 pounds, Diddy Kong! Ready? Fight!_

Toad: _This match is underway!_

Koopa: _Sigh, I'm bored. This match stinks._

Toad: _Diddy can punch with his tail though._

Koopa: _It doesn't matter, he will sti…wait!_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…_

Toad: _Who's down?_

Chain Chomp: _eight…nine_

Koopa: _Well obviously it's…_

Chain Chomp: _ten!_

Koopa: _Diddy Kong._

Chain Chomp: _The winner…Bowser Jr.!_

Toad: _Aww._

Koopa: _Whatever._

Goomba: _Well, that was boring. Anyway, let's get on with the next match…_

**Backstage**

Toad: _So Koopa is walking backstage. He is in the main event, but why is he backstage? Oh no…_

Goomba: _Koopa's in the locker room!_

Toad: _This happened a month ago. He will gang up on someone and it will get ugly. I can't watch!_

Goomba: _Ugh. There's Yoshi…again._

Toad: _Yoshi doesn't know that Koopa is behind him._

Goomba: _Koopa is beating up Yoshi backstage!_

Toad: _Yoshi is fighting back, though!_

Goomba: _Koopa's winning…_

Toad: _Ouch! Koopa is destroying Yoshi's ribs! Remember: Bowser might have broken one or two a few weeks ago._

Goomba: _Koopa has destroyed every limb of his opponent later tonight, or not._

Toad: _Someone call a doctor!_

**Backstage: A different Locker Room**

?: _All right, do your best, no holding back!_

?2: _I heard he got injured last week._

?: _Yeah, you're right. Beat him down until he begs for mercy!_

?2: _Good!_

?: _All right! Get out there and beat the crap out of him!_

**The Ring**

Goomba: _Who were they?_

Toad: _I have an idea…_

Goomba: _This should be almost interesting!_

Toad: _…I forget._

Goomba: _Ugh. You're an idiot._

Toad: _Meanie._

Goomba: _Whatever._

Chain Chomp: _This match is scheduled for this chapter and is for, the Mushroom Kingdom Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from the Mushroom Kingdom, standing at 2 feet tall, weighing 50 pounds, Toad!_

Toad: _What?_

Chain Chomp: _You heard me!_

Toad: _I'm going to die!_

Chain Chomp: (Ignores Toad) _and his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, weighing 150 pounds, he is the Mushroom Kingdom Champion, Luigi! Ready? Fight!_

Toad: _I can't do it!_

Goomba: _Baby!_

Toad: _I am not a baby!_

Goomba: _You're wearing a diaper!_

Toad: _Oh, you're right…_

**Enter Koopa**

Koopa: _Anyway, everyone is probably still thinking about the incident backstage… Who were talking? When will they strike? I don't know, actually._

Goomba: _Koopa! Match!_

Koopa: _(Mutters)_ _It's boring…_

Goomba: _What?_

Koopa: _Nothing…_

**Goomba Glares at Koopa**

Koopa: _Sigh…This match is underway. Blah, blah, blah. Toad's down. No surprise there…_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…sigh…three…four…sigh…five…six…sigh…seven…eight…sigh…nine…sigh…_

Koopa: _Toad's up?_

Chain Chomp: _Really Toad? You chose __now__ to get up? Really?_

Koopa: _Chain Chomp!_

Chain Chomp: _Sorry._

Koopa: _So far, there has been one punch and I could have countered it. You know __what…this match is so boring I will make it interesting!_

Goomba: _Koopa, where are you going? Oh great, he's in the ring! Get out of there! He just hit Toad! Well, Toad does deserve it…_

Koopa: _Now this is interesting!_

Goomba: _I'm sorry Luigi __and__ Koopa, I'm giving the title to Toad._

Luigi, Toad and Koopa: _What?_

Toad: _Really?_

Goomba: _…Yeah…_

Toad: _Yay!_

Luigi: _Aww._

Koopa: _You suck, Toad._

Toad: _Aww, you hurt my feelings…_

Goomba: _Anyway…another match, shall we?_

Chain Chomp: _This match is scheduled for this chapter! Entering the ring, from Brooklyn, New York, standing at 5'1'', weighing 210 pounds, Super Mario!_

Mario: _I'm always ready!_

Chain Chomp: _And his opponent, from Bowser's Castle, standing at 9'3'', weighing 2,600 pounds, Bowser!_

Bowser: _Rawr!_

**Enter Bowser Jr.**

Bowser Jr.: _Go get him Dad!_

Bowser: _That's my boy!_

Goomba: _Get out!_

**Exit Bowser Jr.**

Toad: _At least we can have some order._

Koopa: _Kind of…_

Toad: _Anyway._

Koopa: _Mario and Bowser are trading short jabs, trying to gain the advantage._

Toad: _Mario's stumbling!_

Koopa: _Right hook to the ribs by Bowser._

Toad: _Mario just got the wind blown right out of him._

Koopa: _Bowser hits with a dizzy punch. Mario's spinning, disoriented._

Toad: _Isn't Chain Chomp supposed to always watch the match?_

Koopa: _Yes, why do you ask that?_

Toad: _He's signing an autograph…_

Koopa: _What?_

Goomba: _Chain Chomp! Match!_

Chain Chomp: _Sorry._

Toad: _While the referee isn't watching, Bowser just delivered a low blow. That's cheating!_

Koopa: _The referee didn't see it. He isn't disqualified._

Toad: _Out of nowhere, Mario's signature! He hit it!_

Koopa: _Will Bowser stay down? He is over nine feet tall!_

Toad: _Let's find out!_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…_

Koopa: _Come on! Get up!_

Chain Chomp: _ten!_

Koopa: _Aww._

Toad: _All right then. Let's get an update from Dr. Mario on Yoshi's condition._

**Backstage Locker Room:**

Dr. Mario: _Well Toad, Yoshi doesn't look good._

Toad: _I don't get it._

Dr. Mario: _Sigh. Yoshi can't compete tonight, unless he wants to. _(To Yoshi) _Do you?_

Yoshi: _Ow, yes._

Dr. Mario: _What? You're lucky you are even alive! All of your ribs are broken, you can't lift your arms, can barely stand, and you have a concussion. Why would you want to compete?_

Yoshi: _I want the championship._

Dr. Mario: _All right then. I don't approve of this, but it's your choice. Let's get you to the hospital before you…_

Yoshi: _No._

Dr. Mario: _No?_

Yoshi: _No._

Dr. Mario: _You have to!_

Toad: _Seriously!_

Dr. Mario: _Really? Go to commercial or something!_

**The Ring**

Toad: _Well that was…_

Koopa: _Spooky?_

Toad: _I was going to say "confusing"._

Koopa: _Ugh._

Toad: _…_

Koopa: _Anyway. The best part of the night, the final match!_

Toad: _Don't say that!_

Koopa: _It's only true…_

Chain Chomp: _This match is scheduled for this chapter, sort of, and is for the MBE Championship! Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, standing at 3'5'', weighing 110 pounds, Koopa!_

Toad: _Boo!_

Koopa: _I'm right next to you!_

Toad: _So?_

Chain Chomp: _And his opponent, if he makes it here, from Yoshi's Island, standing at 5'5'', weighing at 279 pounds, Yoshi!_

Toad: _Dr. Mario was right, he doesn't look so good…_

Goomba: _Duh! He has bandages on his ribs!_

Toad: _Meanie._

Goomba: _Whatever._

Toad: _Anyway, this match is underway, sort of._

Goomba: _I don't like this at all. Yoshi can't even lift his arms! He can't box!_

Toad: _Well, he will have to figure out a way…_

Goomba: _Sigh, anyway. Koopa is drilling those newly bandaged ribs! That's just cruel!_

Toad: _How can Yoshi withstand that?_

Goomba: _Determination._

Toad: _Yeah…anyway. There's a right hook to the head from Koopa. Yoshi's dazed!_

Goomba: _A few short punched to the face from Koopa. I think Yoshi's nose is broken!_

Toad: _He will be out of action for __many__ months to come._

Goomba: _Yoshi's down. This is just __torture__!_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…four…five_

Goomba: _Don't get up!_

Toad: _Koopa's laughing…_

Goomba: _Ok, that is the meanest thing I have ever seen in my life._

Toad: _…_

Chain Chomp: _six…seven…eight…_

Toad: _What?_

Goomba: _Yoshi's up!_

Toad: _He's mad too! I have to feel bad for Yoshi…_

Goomba: _Yoshi found the strength to lift his arms! Let's see how he will use them!_

Toad: _Oh, he has been drilling punches everywhere into Koopa!_

Goomba: _I think it was lights out for him five minutes ago when Yoshi started punching. He hasn't even stopped!_

Toad: _I don't get it._

Goomba: _Whatever,_

Toad: _Sigh, Koopa's down! Will Yoshi win the championship?_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven_

Toad: _Stay down!_

Goomba: _Yeah!_

Chain Chomp: _eight…nine…_

Goomba: _He's up too!_

Toad: _What?_

Goomba: _Koopa is back to drilling into those annihilated ribs. Broken doesn't even cut it anymore!_

Toad: _Oh no!_

Goomba: _Yoshi's out…_

Toad: _This can't be good!_

Chain Chomp: _One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…_

Goomba: _Oh my god!_

Chain Chomp: _…ten!_

Goomba: _This is an outrage!_

Toad: _Koopa is MBE Champion?_

Goomba: _Well, yes. I don't like it. Anyway, that's all folks. Thanks for watching Mario Boxing Entertainment! Stay tuned!_


	9. You're Fired!

Chapter 9: _You're Fired!_

**Date: April 1st**

Toad: _Hello! This is MBE! I am Toad and…_

Koopa: _We all know who you are, not like we want to…_

Toad: _You are such a meanie! Why do you like to hurt my feelings?_

Koopa: _It's hilarious and easy to make fun of you. Anyway._ _Going__Crazy__ was anything but calm and collected._

Toad: _I don't get it._

Koopa: _Whatever._

Toad: _Can you explain it to me?_

Koopa: _Sigh, no._

Toad: _Why not?_

Koopa: _You are as dumb as a brick._

Toad: _Really?_

Koopa: _Yes!_

Toad: _Yay!_

Koopa: _Whatever. Anyway, tensions rose, questions were pondered… _**(*)**

Toad: _What does that mean?_

Koopa: _Forget it._

Toad: _Ok then. what were you saying?_

Koopa: _Oh yes, both championships changed hands._

Toad: _I won the Mushroom Kingdom Championship!_

Koopa: _Yeah, nobody cares._

Toad: _Aww, you hurt my feelings._

Koopa: _Whatever. Anyway…I won the MBE Championship!_

Toad: _I'm so happy for you!_

Koopa: _I still don't care. The Mushroom Kingdom Championship sucks._

Toad: _…_

Koopa: _Let's go live backstage!_

Toad: _Why?_

Koopa: _What else do we have to do?_

**Peach's Castle Exercise Area**

Yoshi: _…fifty three…fifty four…fifty five…_

**Enter Mario**

Mario: _Why are you doing push-ups? You don't have a match tonight._

Yoshi: _You…never…know._

Mario: _Anyway, I have to talk to you._

Yoshi: _…about?_

Mario: _Can you stop for a second…thanks. You were pretty injured last week, and I can tell you still are, but why did you do it? Ego? Anxiety? You lost the __championship! I bet I could train you to win back the championship._

Yoshi: _I did it because I was the champion! I needed to defend it with honor and dignity. I don't know if you are strong enough to defeat Koopa. He's better than he looks._

Mario: _What? I can swing Bowser by his tail with ease! Of course I'm strong enough._

**Enter Koopa**

Yoshi: _You get out of here!_

Koopa: _Make me!_

Mario: _Hey, hey, hey! No fighting! You do that in the ring!_

Koopa: _I have one thing to say…_

Yoshi: _Make it fast!_

Koopa: _Ugh. Mario is a weakling! _

Mario: _Hey!_

Koopa: _He can't train you, but I know somebody who can!_

**Enter Bowser**

Mario: _Not him!_

Bowser: _I am way better suited to train Yoshi. I could kill anyone here with one punch!_

Koopa: _Who will you choose?_

Yoshi: _I will think about it…_

**The Ring**

Goomba: _A nice start already! Let's kick this off with a Mushroom Kingdom Championship match!_

Toad: _What?_

Goomba: _In order to stay champion, you have to be able to defend the championship regularly._

Toad: _Aww…I'm going to lose!_

Goomba: _You don't even know who you are fighting!_

Toad: _Oh, you're right…_

Goomba: _You're facing…Me!_

Toad: _Oh, why?_

Goomba: _Everyone else is busy._

Toad: _Oh, ok then._

Chain Chomp: _This match is scheduled for this chapter and it is for, the Mushroom Kingdom Championship! Entering the ring, the challenger, from the Mushroom Kingdom, standing at 3'0'', weighing 95 pounds, Goomba!_

Koopa: _Ugh. I have bad feelings about this match…_

Chain Chomp: _And his opponent, from the Mushroom Kingdom, standing at…you know what? I don't care. I'm bored with this._

Koopa: _I am joined by the lovely Princess Peach!_

Peach: _Thanks for having me._

Koopa: _I love you._

Peach: _What?_

Koopa: _Nothing._

Peach: _Oh._

Koopa: _Sigh._

Peach: _This match is underway! Toad and Goomba aren't really fighting._

Koopa: _…_

Peach: _This match isn't the most entertaining…_

Koopa: _I'm going to beat them up._

Peach: _You shouldn't, but it would be funny._

Koopa: _I still love you._

Peach: _Did you say something?_

Koopa: _No._

Peach: _Oh, ok. Koopa's in the ring, beating up Toad. He is annoying._

Koopa: _Thank you!_

Peach: _While this wears off, let's go backstage again…_

**Backstage Hallway**

Yoshi: (Thinking to himself) _Who should I choose? Mario is my friend, but __Bowser is stronger…I got it! I will make a set of matches over the next three __weeks. Mario and Bowser will both face be in the first two. The last one will be a surprise!_

**The Ring**

Koopa: _Well this has been, kind of pointless week. See you next week, maybe!_

Peach: _This is Mario Boxing Entertainment signing off!_

Koopa: _Not just yet! I just got a text message, but first. Everybody knows what day it is, right?_

Peach: _Yes…_

Koopa: _Goomba wanted me to tell you this, Peach:_

Peach: _Well, what is it?_

Koopa: _You're fired! Thank you fans for watching! Good night! This is Mario Boxing Entertainment signing off. Oh, and MBE should have signed off earlier…_


	10. Why Are You Here?

**Author's Note: I had writer's block on this chapter, so bare with me. I tried to be funny. I probably failed, but at least I tried. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

Chapter 10: _Why are you here?_

"_Welcome everybody to MBE. Change the channel quickly!" Koopa_ said, excited as always: not at all.

"_Last week was__…I forget. What day was it?" _Toad asked, confused as usual.

"_Sigh, April Fool's Day...idiot." _Koopa snapped.

"_Right…"_

"_Anyway, not like it's important, but Yoshi has the first match in the set thingy tonight. Not like anyone cares."_

"_I care!"_

"_Exactly! You're a nobody!"_

"… … …"

"_Let's start with a match!" _Koopa said as he changed the subject.

"_Who's is it?"_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_Oh, ok then."_

"_Sigh, let's get it over with…"_

Luigi proceeded to enter the ring. As he swayed through the tri-colored ropes, he seemed to be staring at one certain figure out in the audience. This figure and Luigi had a long history, and it was certainly NOT a good one. This certain someone wasn't Waluigi, that's for sure. Luigi stopped dead in his tracks after he realized who he was staring at. It was...King Boo. On an empty seat to his left, was a stadium ticket and a pair of white boxing gloves. King Boo had an icy glare and an evil smile. He was glad that Luigi was frightened.

"_...I don't care who my original opponent was. I want to fight HIM!" _Luigi pointed with his gloved gloved hand.

Goomba entered the arena to make it official.

"_Normally, I wouldn't do this. Every rule has an exception, you know?"_

"_Just get on with it!"_ The green-capped plumber was getting impatient.

"_All right, jeez. Luigi, your opponent was-"_

"_WAS! That means it was changed!" _Luigi interrupted once again.

"_Not if you keep interrupting! This match starts...RIGHT NOW!"_

Toad and Koopa continued their conversation.

"_There you have it, Koopa! Looks like there WILL be a match right now...is there? I forget."_

"_Ugh, forget it. Oh wait, you already did!"_

Current Match: _Luigi vs King Boo_

Chain Chomp started his usual boring introductions,

_"This match is scheduled for however long the writer feels like it. Currently floating into the ring, standing at 5'9'', weighing less than a pounds, from wherever Boos come from: King Boo!"_

King Boo cackled.

_ "and his opponent, from Brooklyn, New York, standing at 5'3'', weighing 150 pounds, he is the Mushroom Kingdom Champion, Luigi!"_

Luigi tried to act intimidating, but failed.

"_You two ready?" _Chain Chomp asked the competitors.

"_Yes! Just start it!"_ Luigi was eager to attack his rival.

Chain Chomp rang the bell. It's perplexing how that's possible, but it happened. They circled each other for a few milliseconds, then remembered how much they hated each other. Luigi was the first to strike. He thrusted his right fist, bu missed. He didn't miss. King Boo had disappeared and reappeared after Luigi's fist went by him. It's challenging to punch a Boo.

"_Hmm...he seemed to dodge that quickly, so maybe if I catch him off guard, he'll-" _Luigi had thought this to himself before being smacked in the nose by a straight left.

Luigi stumbled backwards, distracted by his thoughts to pay attention to the world around him. He lost his balance by tripping on his shoe and fell to the mat.

"_1...2...3...4..." _Chain Chomp counted at a steady pace.

Luigi took his time standing back up. He was toe-to-toe with King Boo again at 6. Luigi never lost sight of the ghost who kidnapped his older brother in a painting. King Boo never lost sight of the plumber who sucked him into the Poltergeist 3000. King Boo was the first to strike with a short right. Luigi noted this and braced for impact. It sounded like a heavy blow, but it was more relateable to a love tap. The plumber didn't flinch. He didn't move, stumble, or even blink! King Boo was astonished.

"_It's like it didn't affect him at all!" _The ghost thought to himself.

King boo decided that a full-fledged ambush would startle Luigi. The Boo proceeded with his plan. Luigi knew what his opponent was doing. He blocked every punch at a lightning-fast pace.

"_I've got him now...wait what?"_ King Boo thought.

Both the competitors were using all of their arsenal against one another. They were running out of ideas and energy to perform them. Luigi and King Boo were heavily breathing, and the match has barely started.

"_Hit somebody! Don't just pant like sissies!"_ Koopa yelled at the two.

"_That wasn't very nice."_ Toad said.

"_I don't care. There isn't any action, so this is boring."_

Luigi and King Boo were barely standing (and floating). They wobbled, and barely maintained their balance. If a feather fell onto either one of them, they would become lopsided and topple over.

The fighters didn't have the energy to throw another punch, even if their life depended on it. **Thud!** _**Whissssh.**_ They both landed and floated down to the mat, truly exhausted. Chain Chomp was baffled.

"_What do I do? They're...both down." _He thought. It was decided that he should count it anyway.

"_One...two...three...four...five...six..."_

By this time, Chain Chomp was getting exceptionally bored and counted slower every number.

"_seven...eight...**ZZZZZ**"_

Everyone in the audience was leaning to get a closer look at what had happened. Chain Chomp...fell asleep.

Luigi and King Boo regained consciousness and left half an hour later. Chain Chomp, however, was still asleep.

_"That wasted almost the entire time block!" _Koopa shouted with rage. The swivel chair he was sitting on couldn't take the rage and fell over. He then realized something.

_"Wait a minute...if there's less time. Then there's less time I have to put up with crappy matches!" _Koopa changed his emotions.

_"That isn't a good thing."_ Toad differed.

_"Shut up. You're opinion doesn't matter here."_

_ "We're almost out of time, folks! So without further ado-"_

_ "FURTHER ADO!" _Koopa interrupted to waste time.

_"Can you please not do that."_ Toad whispered to Koopa. _"Anyway. Since there has been a lack in time, MBE will have to jump to the final match of the night."_

_ "Boo-hoo. So sad..."_ Koopa said sarcastically.

_"Let's take a look backstage, shall we?" _Toad ignored Koopa.

_"We shall. It's even LESS time."_

The cameras turned to "behind-the-scenes".What was shown was none other than everyone's favorite dinosaur: Yoshi and his trainer for the match: Mario. They were training, like this. you tube .com/ watch ? v = tk Jk zx ig W- 8

_ "Left...good. Left...good. Right...harder!" _Mario barked orders.

Yoshi was sweating buckets. Mario was pushing him to the limit, but isn't that what coaches do? Yoshi fell to the ground from exhaustion.

_"Come on, pansy. You can do better than THAT." _Mario checked his wristwatch. _"Never mind. It's almost time for your match, Champ. Take a shower first, you smell awful. It's making my eyes water." _Mario handed him a water bottle and a towel.

Yoshi wiped off his forehead and stared into the mirror near him. He saw an exhausted, overworked, and sweaty dinosaur. He saw someone who had courage in everything he does. He saw someone with potential and determination. Then he started to wonder.

_"Can I actually do it? Can I actually pull this off? I don't think I have it in me. I don't want to tell Mario, he'd kill me. What to do? Should I face my fears and fight anyway? Or should I quit and avoid being injured?"_

Yoshi came to a decision. He couldn't let Mario down. Besides, he still had next week to see if Bowser is a better trainer.

_"I'll try. If I win, then I can do anything...maybe. If I lose, then that sucks."_

The cameras had enough footage of backstage, so they flipped back to the arena.

_"Welcome back folks! We only have a few minutes left, so if he don't have anymore distractions, we can start the match!" _Toad glared at Koopa.

Current Match: Yoshi vs Bowser

Chain Chomp started the boring introductions again.

_ "This match is scheduled for however long the writer feels like. Introducing, from Yoshi's Island, standing at 5'5'', weighing 249 pounds, Yoshi!"_

Yoshi entered the ring, anxious and nervous at the same time. He didn't know what was in store for him.

_"And his opponent, from Bowser's Castle, standing at 9'3'', weighing 2,600 pounds, Bowser!"_

As soon as Bowser entered the ring, Yoshi slowly tilted his head up so the two were making eye contact. All that courage? Sucked up like a vacuum. Gone. Chain Chomp separated them.

_"You two ready?" _Chain Chomp asked the competitors.

_"I guess..." _Yoshi mumbled.

_ "I'm going to destroy you!"_ taunted Bowser.

_"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Ring the bell!"_

The match had officially begun. Bowser was rearing to go, while Yoshi was shaking in fear. His legs were wobbling and he couldn't move a muscle.

Yoshi managed to look behind him. And what did he see? Nothing. Mario was supposed to be there, but no. He wasn't. He couldn't even support his own _protégé. What kind of coach won't support their student? What kind of entrepreneur won't support their apprentice? What kind of teacher won't support their pupil? What kind of spotter won't support the weight-lifter? None._

_Yoshi was furious. He wanted his trainer to be there for him. The rage had given him the courage to fight Bowser. Yoshi tried to punch him in the stomach with a left, but it bounced off. Bowser laughed and pushed Yoshi in the head with his fist. Yoshi took a step backwards, then regained his balance._

_Bowser thought Yoshi would be a pushover, that he wouldn't be a burden. Yoshi was just a knocked-over hurdle on the track of Life. All Bowser had to do was step over it and move on. He was wrong. The seldom times Yoshi gets enraged, he gets stronger! He was __definitely__ enraged at this point._

_Yoshi remembered his training, Mario barking orders, everything. He couldn't let __that go to waste. He was going to fight back and he did. He punched Bowser right in the side of the head. Bowser didn't expect this, and was caught off-guard. It hurt, but wasn't a knockout. Not even close. He barely flinched. It wasn't pathetic, but Bowser's huge. Yoshi didn't expect it to be a knockout punch. He thought it would at least startle Bowser._

_Bowser basically ignored the punch and delivered one of his one, a left into Yoshi's nose. His nose developed a minor bruise. If Bowser targets the fairly large target, then the bruise will widen immensely. Bowser did just that. He used combinations of lefts, rights, and hooks right into Yoshi's, "sniffer". Yoshi clenched his eyes shut, puffed out his chest, and attempted to absorb the punches. This plan failed. He leaned forward, tipped and fell on his face._

___ "Does that count?"__ Chain Chomp asked, rhetorically. ____"Well, it does now. One...two...three...four..."_

_Yoshi wasn't even dazed. Not by a long shot. He was regaining his energy and waiting for the right moment to stand back up. When Chain Chomp got to 6, Yoshi decided to stand up._

___"It's-a-me!"__ A familiar voice said. Yoshi couldn't identify who. He was preoccupied with the match._

_Without even such as a glance, Yoshi ignored the unidentified speaker and turned his attention to his opponent._

___"You give up yet?" __ Bowser laughed._

___"...never."_

___"I'm glad you admitted it-Wait what?"_

_Yoshi also responded in the form of action, not just verbal. He punched Bowser in every body part that was legal. Combinations. Hooks. Uppercuts. Everything. Yoshi slowly backed Bowser into a corner. He was unstoppable._

___"Referee! Do something! Get him off of me!"__ Bowser cried as he was punched in the jaw._

___"Bu-but, I can't..."_

___ "You can't? Of course you can! .OFF."_

_Chain Chomp was pressured into separating the two. After being pushed apart, Yoshi just charged forward again, his eyes red with fury._

___"...don't." __Yoshi stopped dead in his tracks._

___"Who said that?"__ He thought to himself._

___"I did."__ The voices responded. ____"Make your moves with strategy, not fury. Carelessness leads to mistakes, and mistakes will cost you."_

_Yoshi didn't know whether to listen to the voice, or just do what his instinct tells him. He decided it was Bowser trying to psych him out. But how did Bowser get into his thoughts?_

_Yoshi charged at the King of Koopas anyway. There was a sudden gust of wind. __The breeze was chilly and fast, as if it were upset._

___"It's-a-me." __The first familiar voice repeated. Yoshi turned to see his coach and trainer: Mario. He was fashionable late as always._

_As soon as Yoshi turned back to Bowser: __**BAM!**__ He walked right into a right fist. Yoshi stumbled backwards. When Yoshi charged again, __**BAM!**__ Bowser was ready and punched him right in the stomach. Yoshi couldn't breathe for a second. To finish Yoshi off, Bowser pulled back and: __**BAM!**__ Yoshi was lifted off the ground by an uppercut._

___"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven..." __Chain Chomp counted._

_Mario shook his head. He wasn't satisfied with Yoshi's performance after all the training._

___"...eight...nine...ten"_

_Bowser laughed. ____"All. Too. Easy."_

_Koopa and Toad resumed their duties as broadcast partners._

___ "Well, there you have it. Yoshi came...and lost. Even with Mario's vigorous training, he still came up short." __Toad announced._

___"That was truly awful. I'm glad it's over."_

___"Well, that's good for you...I guess."_

___ "Goodbye folks! Don't come back! Seriously, don't."_


	11. Is It Over?

**Super****Mario Boxing**

_Chapter 11: Is It Over?_

** Author's Note: **_I'd like to say that I know this fanfic has gotten very little views over the months. I need somebody to tell me to continue it and I will. All I need are reviews. I don't care if they're good or bad. I NEED SOMEBODY TO SEE THIS! I occasionally feel like I'm wasting my time with this. It's not really worth updating something nobody will see. I may be overreacting, but still. I'd like to point that out. Anyway, back to the stuff you came here to read._

"_What an odd show last week was, right Koopa?" _Toad began.

"_I don't care."_

"_Never mind. Anyway, Yoshi has training from Bowser this week for his match against Mario. The interesting thing is, Mario trained him last week, but Yoshi lost. Can Yoshi win against his former coach? We'll find out. Let's go live backstage!"_ Goomba rambled on for a couple minutes after the cameras left.

**Setting: Backstage Training Room**

Yoshi walked into the Training Room, to see that it was empty. _"Where could Bowser be?"_

He exited and walked down the long hallway and took a right. In the room was a flat-screen television, a Nintendo 64, a tan couch, and an obese Koopa sitting on it holding a controller.

"_BOWSER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINING ME!"_

"_First of all, you're late. Second of all, this is training."_

"_What? I-I don't understand."_

"_This is how I train."_

"_You play video games?" _Yoshi asked, perplexed by Bowser's actions. _"Does he want me to LOSE?"_ He thought to himself.

Bowser motioned Yoshi to sit down. He did so.

"_You want to play?"_

"_Sure."_

They started, "training" by playing Super Smash Bros.

**Setting: Arena**

"_...I don't understand."_ Toad stated.

"_Don't strain yourself." _Koopa insulted. _"Anyway, I'm bored. I want to see 2 people punch each other in the face."_

"_That reminds me!" _Goomba stood up from the announcers table and entered the ring.

"_You're in a match?"_ Koopa asked, then cheered. _"You're going to LOSE."_

"_No, I'm not in a match." _Goomba glared. _"One more like that from you and you're FIRED."_

"_I don't care."_

"_...Anyway, I have an announcement to make."_

"_OOH! I WANNA HEAR IT! TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL! ME!" _Toad bounced up and down in his swivel chair.

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP?"_ Koopa yelled.

"_Will you BOTH shut up?" _Goomba countered. That did shut them up.

"_Thank you. We at MBE are unfolding a NEW type of match tonight!"_

"_Thumb war?"_ Toad asked.

"_Shut up." _Koopa insulted yet again.

"_No, it's not a thumb war. That would suck. It's a-"_

"_Knitting contest?"_

"_Wh-WHAT? KNITTING? THIS IS BOXING! BOXING IS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM KNITTING!"_ Koopa had enough of Toad. He picked up Toad by the mushroom on his head with one hand and threw him far into the stands.

"_There. He should be back hopefully never."_

"_..."_ was everyone else's reactions.

"_Glad that's over."_ Goomba stated.

"_Just say it already!" _Koopa shouted.

"_All right all right. Sheesh. As you know, MBE has only 1 match. The standard one-on-one boxing match. Well, that's about to change. We are unveiling tonight the new TAG-TEAM boxing match! This is something that's never been attempted before!"_

"_That's it? I should have ignored you." _Koopa yawned.

"_I have a special surprise for you, Koopa. This is for your little outbursts. You ar-"_

"_Wait, why aren't you punishing Toad for his NON-STOP outbursts?"_

"_I'm getting to that."_ Everyone could hear an _"Aww..."_ from far in the stands.

"_What's this, 'punishment'? Wait, I don't care."_

"_You'll want to hear this."_ Goomba cleared his throat.

"_Doubt it."_

"_Koopa, you are to face Toad and a surprise partner in a 2-on-1 tag team boxing match later tonight!"_

"_That's not fair! That's not a punishment for HIM."_

"_Yeah it is_. _He sucks." _Another, _"Aww..."_ was heard from the audience.

As Goomba left the ring and Koopa went back to his seat at the announcer's chair, the 1st match was underway.

Luigi was the first person to enter the ring. Nobody cheered, no entrance music was played. Everyone completely shunned him.

"_...tough crowd." _He thought to himself. He looked into the audience to see that nobody was even looking at him. They were all facing in one direction: behind one of the seats in the far back of the audience. They were all staring at Hammer Bro.

"_Yo, shorty!"_

"_Ooh..."_ said the audience.

"_Wh-what do you want with me?"_

"_You think you're so tough, dontcha?"_

"_Not really no."_

"_Then you wouldn't be chicken to fight me-wait, what?"_

"_I'm scared of you."_

"_...then you would be easy to beat. **I challenge you to a match, right now!"**_

"_Say no, say no." _He thought to himself. What he actually said was, _"Sure."_

The Bell Keeper rang the bell...and rang it again 2 seconds later. Why? Someone had already lost. Hammer Bro to be exact. Here's what happened.

Hammer Bro wound his arm back, ready to punch Luigi. He was about to defend himself when he tripped on his shoelace and fell on Hammer Bro. His head bounced off the mat, knocking him out.

"_...that was pathetic." _commented Koopa.

"_Is it over already?" _asked Goomba.

"_Not fast enough."_

"_...all right then." _Goomba looked at his watch nobody knew he had. _"Wow! We've halfway through the show already!"_

"_I know. It sucks. If only it could be over."_

"_With that attitude, we could always extend the show's hours."_

"_Then you'll also have to extend my paycheck."_

"_No... it's not worth it."_

"_Good, then you're NOT extending the show's hours."_

"_Anyway. Since you're getting on my nerves, I'm having your match...NOW!"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Being boring ruins dramatic sentences."_ Goomba entered the ring.

"_Ladies and Gentleman, this match is a 2-on-1 handicap match scheduled for right now! Entering the ring, from the Mushroom Kingdom, standing at 3'5'', weighing 110 pounds, Koopa!_

_The audience could hear a faint, "Boo..." coming from the audience._

"_Shut up!"_

"_And his opponent, also from the Mushroom Kingdom, standing at 2 feet tall, weighing 50 pounds, Toad!"_ Koopa booed him.

"_Meanie!"_

"_Wait, who's Toad's partner?" _Koopa asked, not like he cared.

"_His partner is...this person! Toad's partner, from the Kong Jungle, standing at a slouched 5'8'', weighing 320 pounds, Donkey Kong!_

"_...So?" _Koopa snickered. DK ran into the ring.

"_Just to go over the rules, in order for either competitor to lose, they must stay down for 10 seconds like usual. Only DK and Toad can switch in and out. Koopa can't."_

"_We know! Just ring the bell!" _Koopa yelled.

"_Someone's persnickety."_

"_Whatev- wait what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Persnickety. What the heck is that?"_

"_Grouchy, irritating."_

"_Oh."_

The bell keeper finally rang the bell, signaling the start of the match. Luigi and Toad decided that Toad shall start the match against Koopa.

"_I'm scared..." _Toad whimpered.

"_He's all talk."_

"_I heard that!" _Koopa called from the other end of the ring.

"_Whatever."_

With that final sarcastic remark, the match had actually begun. Toad tried to be tough and scare Koopa, but he isn't THAT easily scared. Koopa yawned and pushed Toad to the side with very little effort. Toad tried to push Koopa back, but Koopa didn't budge the slightest. All he did was tag DK into the match.

"_Tag me in! I'm ready to get my gloves on him!"_

Donkey Kong slipped through the ropes. He trotted on all fours towards Koopa, who didn't even raise an eyebrow, was leaning with one arm against the middle rope. He didn't seem to care who he was facing.

"_You going to cry, too?" _Koopa taunted. DK doesn't take taunts from anybody, and he proved it with his actions. DK immediately punched Koopa in the nose with a right cross, possibly breaking it with one bone-shattering punch. Koopa immediately protected the injured limb, leaving his midsection wide open. DK saw this as well and went to work.

"_You show him who's boss, DK!" _Toad shouted from the corner like he was helpful.

DK threw punch after punch into Koopa's abdomen. He was helpless to resist. The only option he had was to see if he was still MOBILE after this beating. Chain Chomp did nothing to stop him, because he was a total jerk and a little bias couldn't hurt anybody. Well, not in this case.

After another minute of this, DK was out of breath, and Koopa was unconscious on the mat.

"_One...two...three...Y'know he's not going to get up, right?" _Chain Chomp lifted Koopa's arm with his tail and let go. The lifeless limb fell helplessly. _"He's out cold. The winners of this match by knockout are: Donkey Kong and Toad!"_

The crowd was a mix of Boos and cheers. Literally, the stands were almost full of the shy white ghosts. But their opinions differed, too.

"_This match was a fraud!"_

"_I loved it! He finally got what he deserved!"_

"_No, that was cruelty." _Multiple fan fights broke out within minutes of the end of the match. The competitors of the ACTUAL match had already left, the conscious ones anyway.

"_Well, that was exciting." _Toad said, like he was the MVP of the duo.

"_Yeah, OK. You think that." _Goomba mumbled. _"Anyway, we're down to the final match of the night!"_

"_Oh no!" _shrieked Toad.

"_Yeah, it's a tragedy." _Goomba said sarcastically. He yawned and checked his watch. _WOAH! WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF TIME!"_

"_Oh no!_ _We have to start this match now or we'll exceed the time block-thingy."_

"_Yeah, sure. OK. Chain Chomp, start the match now!" _Chain Chomp was leading in the corner of the ring, reading a magazine, holding it with his tail. _"Huh?"_

"_Start the match!"_

"_What match?"_

If Goomba had hair at this point, it would have long been torn out. _"OK. Mario vs Yoshi. THE MAIN EVENT. DOES ANY OF THIS RING A BELL."_

"_...Not really, no."_

"_Ugh, everyone here is such an idiot. Now I know how Koopa feels, only I don't need pain relievers and I'm conscious." _Goomba thought to himself. _"OK. We can't waste any time. The match is starting NOW!"_

Chain Chomp wasn't sure what to say, so he made up something on the spot. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the...uh...how did you put it, Goomba? Main Event?"_

"_Dear Lakitu."_

"_This is apparently the Main Event of the...wait, what time is it? It is evening yet?Yeah, OK. The Main Event of the Evening!"_

"_You're terrible at making things up out of the blue."_

"_Introducing first, from the Mushroom Kingdom, standing at 5'1'', weighing 210 pounds, Super Mario!"_

"_It's a-me, Mario!"_

"_We get it. And his opponent, from Yoshi's Island, standing at 5'5'', weighing in at 279 pounds, Yoshi!"_

"_Let's do this!" _Unlike last time, Yoshi was accompanied by his mentor, Bowser. Bowser was just as lazy as ever, only he brought a bag of potato chips with him.

"_You can do it, nom nom, Champ, nom nom." _With every handful, you could see Bowser gaining weight.

"_Yeah, I'll try."_

Chain Chomp separates the two. _"You guys ready? Make it quick, we're running out of time." _Mario and Yoshi nodded their heads. _"Good." _They walked to their separate corners. Yoshi waved to Mario and winked, saying _"Good luck" _without words. Mario smiled, agreeing.

"_OK, Tiger." _said Bowser, still eating chips. _"Go for the gold. Don't hold back. He's just an obstacle in your path." _Bowser started to massage Yoshi's shoulders. Yoshi felt the chip crumbs on his shoulders, but did nothing about it.

"_But, he's my best friend and I don't want to hurt him."_

"_Do you want to win the match or not?"_

"_Yeah...I guess."_

"_Then you can't retract any power. That will guarantee a loss."_

"_If you say so..."_

"_That's the spirit! Now, go get him, Sport!"_

"_YEAH!" _Yoshi walked triumphantly towards the middle of the ring. Mario was deep in thought when he saw Yoshi walk up first.

"_Fight!" _called Chain Chomp, signaling the start of the match. It was odd how this company couldn't afford a simple bell like most other boxing companies can.

Mario took a step forward and extended his double-gloved hand. Yoshi debated whether or not to shake it. He peered over at Bowser, who was shaking his head.

Yoshi decided what to do with an action: he punched Mario right in the nose. Mario stumbled backwards, puzzled at what just happened. His emotions were a mix of confusion and pure rage. He didn't understand why Yoshi was nice one minute, sneaky the next. He was also enraged that Yoshi would stoop that low to cheap shots.

Mario then punched Yoshi in the rib cage even harder. Mario was planning on avoiding the injured area, but he couldn't give Yoshi a handicap like that after what he just did. Yoshi slid back, his right foot in front of his left. The blow pushed him a few feet backwards.

Yoshi winced in pain. That wasn't going to stop him from winning, but the force in his best friend and his rage might. Mario wasn't going to wait to see if Yoshi was OK. He punched every available and legal body part. After the 30 seconds of this torture, Mario backed away and watched Yoshi slowly drop to his knees and fall directly on his injured ribs and abdomen.

"_Get up, Yoshi! It couldn't have hurt THAT bad!" _persuaded Bowser.

"_You want to see for yourself?" _Mario taunted.

"_No, I'm OK with assuming."_

Goomba yelled from the announcers' table. _"Why aren't you counting?" _Chain Chomp looked up from the same magazine he was reading earlier. _" Is it over? They always go back and forth for a while, so I thought I had some time to kill-OH __RIGHT." _Chain Chomp lifted Yoshi's arm. It fell helplessly. _"He's unconscious."_

"_The winner of this match as a result of knockout, Super Mario!" _Mario didn't raise his hands, he didn't cheer. All he did was realize what he did and rush to his best friend's aid.

"_Well, this has been an interesting episode. Stay tuned next week! This is Mario Boxing Entertainment: Signing off! G'night, folks!"_


End file.
